Arthur Oscar Lindauer (1867-1944)
Arthur Oscar Lindauer (1867-1944) was a circus trapeze performer under the name of "Bandy and Tune", and an actor in 1910, and an athletic coach in 1920. He never married. (b. August 23, 1867, Plainfield, Union County, New Jersey, USA - d. March 15, 1944, 1:30 am, Grassland Hospital, Mount Pleasant, Valhalla, Westchester County, New York, USA) Parents *Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) Birth Arthur was born in 1867 in Plainfield, New Jersey. His birth certificate has not been found in the New Jersey Archive. Siblings Arthur's siblings include: Eloise Lindauer II (1861-1935) who was born in Manhattan, New York and married an insurance worker named Maximilian S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921); Ada Lindauer (1868-?) who was born in Manhattan, New York; Anna Lillian Lindauer (1873-1956) who was born in Manhattan, New York and married Ira Lowe; Harry Chauncey Lindauer I (1877-1923) who was born in New Jersey and married Hannah Shea (1884-?) and died of syphilis; and LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1879-1945) who was born in Manhattan, New York and married Catherine Harney (1878-1966). Education He dropped out of school after the 8th grade according to the 1940 United States Census. Rye, New York In 1900 Arthur was living with his parents in Rye. Also living in the house was: LeBaron; Harry; Grover Dunne aka Grover Cleveland Lindauer; and Louis Miller (1887-?). In 1910 Oscar was a boarder at a house on Smith Street in Rye, and he listed his occupation as an "actor in theater". In 1918 the city directory listed him as an acrobat. In 1920 Oscar was again living with his parents at 209 Locust Avenue in Rye and working as an "athletic coach". Bandy and Tune The oral family story that was passed down from Clara Freudenberg (1889-1959) to Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009) was that Anna Augusta Kershaw and Charles Frederick Lindauer, had twin sons that worked in the circus and were trapeze artists. One was called Arthur and his circus name was Bandy and his brother's circus name was Tune. Bandy and Tune traveled through Europe as circus performers. It was with great delight that in the 1900 United States Census, Arthur Oscar Lindauer listed his occupation as "trapeze performer" confirming this story. It is not known if Oscar had a twin brother. He had a brother, Harry, that died in 1921 of syphilis; and a brother, LeBaron, that worked as a gardener for a large estate in Rye. Death Oscar never married and died in 1944 in Grassland Hospital in Mount Pleasant, Valhalla, New York. He was living with his brother, LeBaron, at 46 Orchard Avenue in Rye. The cause of death was a carcinoma of his right salivary gland. He was buried in Greenwood Union Cemetery in Rye, New York. Obituary "Arthur Lindauer, resident of Rye for the past fifty years, died at Grasslands Hospital on Wednesday, following a three-months confinement there. He was seventy-seven years old and lived at 46 Orchard Avenue. Mr. Lindauer, a bachelor, was a retired circus performer. He was born in Plainfield, N. J., the son of the late Charles Frederick Lindauer and Anna Augusta Kershaw. Funeral services will be held at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Interment will be in Greenwood Union Cemetery. He is survived by a brother, LeBaron Lindauer of the same address and one sister, Mrs. Anna L. Lowe of Oakwood Avenue." External links *Arthur Oscar Lindauer at Geni *Arthur Oscar Lindauer at Findagrave Research *Kevin Borland (1975) believes that William Lindauer (1866-aft1872) is the same person as Arthur Oscar Lindauer (1867-1944). Richard Arthur Norton (1958) thinks that William Lindauer (1866-aft1872) may be his twin that was mentioned by Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009)as his acrobatic partner. Arthur doesn't appear in the 1870 United States Census and William Lindauer (1866-aft1872) appears in the bank account of Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) in 1872. Images Image:Document missing.png|1867 birth in Plainfield, New Jersey Image:Document missing.png|1870 US census Image:1880 census Kershaw Lindauer Freudenberg.gif|1880 in Hoboken, New Jersey File:1887 JerseyCity USCityDirectories 146381124.jpg|1887 as an actor in Hoboken, New Jersey File:1900 census Kershaw Lindauer 2.gif|1900 as a trapeze performer in Rye, New York Image:Document missing.png|1905 New York census Image:1910UnitedStatesFederalCensus 308106103.jpg|1910 US census File:NewYorkStateCensus1915 449668387.jpg|1915 New York census as a handyman in Rye, New York File:1918 Rye USCityDirectoriesBeta 429410977.jpg|1918 working as an acrobat in Rye, New York Image:1920 census Kershaw Lindauer 2.gif|1920 US census working as an athletic coach in Rye, New York Image:Document missing.png|1925 New York census Image:Document missing.png|1930 US census Image:1940 United States Federal Census for Lebaron Lindauer.jpg|1940 US census Image:Lindauer-ArthurOscar 1944 death certificate.gif|1944 death certificate Image:Lindauer-ArthurOscar 1944 obituary.png|1944 obituary Category:Non-SMW people articles